The candidate for the award is a PhD atmospheric physicist seeking to redirect his career into quantitative research in neuroscience. He was a highly productive NSF funded investigator in atmospheric dynamics. With his strong background in physics, nonlinear dynamics, time series analysis, applied mathematics and computer simulations of complex systems he has already made remarkable strides in pursuit of this new career. During his post-doctoral fellowship in developmental psychobiology, he has demonstrated a strong potential to be a significant member of a multi-disciplinary team and a definite commitment to quantitative neuro-developmental research, witnessed by his contributions to the literature and extensive initial results. The scientific objective of the award is to develop new quantitative methods of analysis for event related potential (ERP) experiments performed in adults, infants and fetal primates, and then to link these experimental results to computational neural models that will simulate development of the underlying neural systems. Specific hypotheses regarding source networks of the MMN (mismatch negativity) and P3a "oddball" ERP components will be tested with the new methods. Results should lead to the development of new clinical and diagnostic tools that assess the integrity of cortical function in infants and non-responsive adults. His career award plan has been carefully structured to substantially contribute to his scientific development. His has unique needs that will be met with specific clinical and didactic resources and formal course work including a seminar in responsible conduct of research. He will be conscientiously mentored with guidance and advice from a team of individuals chosen for their interests in collaboration and availability, appropriateness of expertise and resources, and previous success in fostering the progress of researchers.